Taleb Vs Ezra
by KittyMaster 78
Summary: Team Taleb (Toby and Caleb) find out Ezra is A. They tell everybody, but Aria. How will Aria take it when she finds out? This is an AU of how Aria finds out about Ezra's betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Toby's Point of View**

"A has taken this too far. Going after Hanna's mom, crashing a car into Emily's house, trying to hurt the girls. We need to put a stop to A!" I said.

"That's what I am planning to do. I followed the girls to Ravenswood. They went to an apartment that seems to be A's lair. I found this journal hidden away and a copy of a manuscript." Caleb said. He showed me the first few sentences of the manuscript.

It read:

 _The first thing Alison ever told me about herself was a lie. Lying was her oxygen. She could do it while she was laughing; she could even do it while she was kissing you…_

The next paragraph talked about lies.

"So A is a guy? And was in a relationship with Ali?" I asked.

"I guess so."

"The girls only knew Ian was in a relationship with Ali. Is there anyone else she was with that summer?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find A before he can do anything to hurt Hanna or the girls."

"I agree, so I'll take a look at the diary while you read the manuscript." I said. He agreed, and we started reading. I read the first few pages and it seems like whoever A is met Alison at Hollis. I kept reading, and took a break after the section I read that was dated before the police found Alison's body.

"I got nothing so far. All I got was A met Ali at Hollis and she told him she was 18. Did you find anything Caleb?"

"No, but A seems like he is on the inside. Involved with our lives, either that or he is an extreme stalker."

"Should I make some coffee, and the keep working?" I asked.

"Sure, we need to find out who A is as soon as possible." I made coffee, and started working. The next page I read was dated the Labor Day when Ali's body was found. I read the first few paragraphs and got very sick to my stomach. I finally had a lead on A.

"Caleb?" I said while reading more.

"What Toby? What is it?"

"I think I know who A is." I said, Then I read out the page. " _I was very successful today. I am pretty sure I got one of Ali's friends hooked on me. I saw her in the bar, and got to know her. This is a perfect opportunity to get more information of Alison. I even got her to make out with me in the bathroom. Soon enough she will spill everything about Ali. I start teaching at the high school tommorrow, and I have to do my best to seem like I am just the new teacher, and not someone who wants information on Ali."_

"Wait, it can't be Ezra." Caleb yelled.

"The only way to know for sure is to asked how Aria and Ezra met. I am going to call Spencer and ask."

"What will you say when she asks why you are asking?"

"I'll lie. We need to find out who A is, no matter how devastating the answer is." I explained. I dialed Spencer's number and she picked up.

"Hey Toby." Spencer said.

"Okay I know this question is a weird question, but I need to know the answer. I will explain everything later, but for right now I need to ask you something."

"Okay what is it Toby?"

"How did Aria and Ezra meet?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just need to know, I will explain everything tonight, can you just give me the answer?"

"Okay, but you'll need to tell me later, they met in a bar, and they clicked right away."

"Did she hook up with him right away?"

"Toby that's a weird question, but kind of, the made out in the bar's bathroom right after they met.'

"Thanks Spencer, I will come over and explain everything."

"You better." She said in a flirtatious tone.

"So what did she say?" Caleb asked.

"Ezra and Aria met in a bar and follows what A put in his journal."

"Sow what are you saying?"

"Ezra is A!" I said. "We need to go to Spencer right away with this."

Me and Caleb arrived at Spencer's house. When we entered and Emily, Hanna and Spencer were there.

"Hey guys." Spencer said hugging me and Hanna hugged Caleb. "So why did you asked me that weird question?"

"What weird question?" Emily said.

"He asked me how Ezra and Aria met." Spencer said. "So why did you ask that?"

"We should wait until Aria get here first." I said.

"She will be here soon." She said.

"Well, we should tell them before she comes." Caleb said.

"Tell us what?" Hanna said

"We know who A is!" Caleb said.

"Who!?" All three girls yelled at the same time.

"It's Ezra." I said. We should them all the proof we have against him.

"No he can't be." Emily said.

"Well I don't know any other teacher who sucked face with one of us." Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Spencer yelled.

"We have to tell Aria!" Emily yelled. Before any of us could say anything Aria knocked on the door, and Spencer let her in. We were all scared and didn't know how to bring this up. At least her and Ezra are broken up, and it won't hurt as much.

"Guys I need to tell you something." Aria said.

"Okay, we need to tell you something to." Emily commented.

"Okay Aria, you go first." Spencer said. We were all prepared for the worst.

"I don't know why he wanted me to keep this from you, but I just can't keep this from you guys anymore." Aria said

"What is it?" Spencer ask.

"Me and Ezra got back together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

"Guys I need to tell you something." Aria said.

"Okay, we need to tell you something to." Emily commented.

"Okay Aria, you go first." Spencer said. We were all prepared for the worst.

"I don't know why he wanted me to keep this from you, but I just can't keep this from you guys anymore." Aria said

"What is it?" Spencer ask.

"Me and Ezra got back together."

 **Chapter 2**

 **Spencer's Point of View**

After Aria told us she got back together with the Devil, I didn't know what to say. We all gave each other a look saying don't tell her.

"When did this happen?" Emily said.

"I didn't go to Syracuse to go see my dad, I was with Ezra the whole time." She explained.

"You could of told us." I said. We were all uptight because we didn't want to tell her now, she would be heartbroken. Aria got a call.

"It's from my mom, I be right back I have to take this." Aria said as she went outside.

"What are we going to tell her?" Emily said.

"If we tell her Ezra is A then she'll be heartbroken, but if we don't tell her, things will get worse." Toby said.

"We should tell her, before she finds out herself." I said. Then me, Hanna and Emily got a text from A.

"If you tell her, one of you four will go down" I said quoting the message.

"-A" Hanna said, finishing the message.

"That proves it, Ezra is A!" I said.

"We can't tell her now." Emily said

"Well we can't let her be with him." Caleb mentioned.

"How do we separate them?" Toby asked.

"I don't know, if we tell her someone will get hurt, and if we don't, and she finds out herself she'll be devastated." I said

"Shh, she's coming back in." Hanna said.

"Is everything okay?" Aria said.

"Yeah, just stressed out about A, we need to find out who he is." I said.

"Has he done anything irrational lately?" She asked

"No, just, the sooner we find out who he is, the faster it would be over." Hanna said, quickly finishing the conversation. Aria wasn't pleased with the answer, but took it anyways. She got a call from Ezra, and stepped into the hallway.

 **Aria's Point of View**

Ezra was calling me, so I stepped out of the room. I didn't feel very welcome, and I am pretty sure they were relieved when my phone went off. I didn't take the call, instead i tried to listen in to the conversation.

"She needs to know Ezra is A sooner rather than later." Hanna said, she blurted it out which made it easy for me to hear.

"But, what if we're wrong, and he's not A." Emily said.

"Emily, Toby and Caleb found A's diary. The only teacher I know who lip locked with one of use on the labor day when 'Ali's' body was found was Ezra. Also we were about to tell her, but he made it very clear if we did someone would get hurt, who would care about us accusing Ezra of being A, unless it's Ezra?" Emily said.

"I don't know, but he said we can't tell her, but he didn't say we couldn't give her hints." Toby said

"Perfect." Someone said, I didn't know who.

Was Ezra actually A? I trust everyone in that kitchen with my life, but is it a sign because Ezra isn't there? I am getting ready to go back out there. I started forming tears in my eyes, but I won't let them know that I know. I want no one to get hurt. I wiped a tear and put up my best front. I need to go soon, I need to find any clues on Ezra. I went back into the kitchen. I texted my mom and ask her to send me a text in five minutes that sends me to her apartment. I need to find clues on Ezra.

"Okay, so are there any leads on who A is?" I asked. I see them staring at each other, knowing not to tell the truth, good thing no one knows that I know.

"All we know is that it's a guy, and he dated Ali." Emily said quietly. I froze in my mind, because if Ezra is A, that means he's been lying this whole time.

"So how is Ezra?" Spencer asked. I could definitely see the awkward silence in the room.

"He's fine." I said in confusion, but I only acted confused. I hear a text message, and it's my mom's message, thank god.

"I have to go." I said showing them the message from my mom.

"Okay bye, love you." Emily said.

"Love you guys to." I replied. I called my mom and thanked her, and told her I needed to leave Spencer's house with an excuse. All I was thinking was Ezra is most likely A. I felt very sick to my stomach. I started to drive, and met the intersection, and realized if I turned here I could get to Ezra's cabin so I did.

 **Caleb's Point of View**

"Do you guys want to go to the brew, and get some coffee? I am kind of getting stressed." Hanna asked. All of us agreed. We all mainly wanted to go there because Ezra owns it, and we wanted to see if we got anything on him. We got there and ordered coffee, we sat and I needed to tell them something.

"I need to tell you guys something." I said.

"What is it?" They asked.

"I am not saying Aria is involved, but I hidden a bug on her without her noticing, so we can hear any conversations with Ezra."

"What if they're intimate?" Spencer asked with snark.

"I hid it after she came out with the 'phone call'. I don't think she was on the phone at all, I think she was listening to us." I explained.

"I think so to." Spencer said. Before I got my equipment out, we all saw Ezra.

"There he is." Hanna whispered. I got up and approached him, knowing the girls didn't want me to.

"Ezra?" I asked with confidence.

"What is it Caleb." He said in a cryptic way.

"When are you going to tell Aria your little secret? We are respecting your wishes and not telling her you dated Alison, and is possibly A, but you should tell her before she finds out herself." I said. He looked very guilty, and looked at his phone, and got angry all of the sudden.

"You said you didn't tell her."

"First of all we didn't, second you just admitted it." I replied with anger.

"If you didn't, then why she at my cabin trying to get in?"

"I don't, maybe we were a little loud when we talked about you when she was in the other room. Who know what she heard." I said. He ran out of the brew, and I am pretty sure he's trying to track Aria down. I went back to the group.

"What did he say?" Hanna asked.

"He admitted it, Aria is suspicious of him, and now he is trying to catch up with her."

"So she did listen in." Spencer said.

"I guess so, but he is dangerous. So do you guys want to go to his Cabin and try to find Aria?"

"Yes, let's go!" Emily declared. Toby was driving, and I set up my gear, so we hear what Aria heard from the bug.

"When We get there we need a plan." Hanna said.

"Already got one. Toby and I are going to find Aria and Ezra. Hanna you stay and get the car ready so when we come back we can leave right away. Emily and Spencer you are the lookouts waiting in the car with Hanna."

"Okay, but promise us you'll be careful." Spencer said.

"We promise." Toby said. I got all the gear set up and all we heard from rumbling.

"What's his password." We heard Aria whisper to herself.

"It works. You're a genius Caleb!" Hanna said, and kissed him from the backseat when he was in the front seat.

"Finally, I got it." Aria said. She didn't know we can hear what she hears. For the next bit we heard her walking, and seems like she's searching. We heard her take a breath of annoyance.

We heard more ruffling. For the next few minute all we heard was silence.

"Should we call her?" Emily asked.

"No, but we need to be careful. Ezra is searching for her."

"He is A." We heard Aria say. We also heard sniffle, which means she's probably crying.

"We are forty five minute away." Toby said. He went a little faster after Hanna demanded it and the rest of us she listened to Aria's surroundings. We heard more rumbling, but It was faster like she was trying to leave quickly. Then we heard quick footsteps and heavy breathing.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked.

"Is she running?" Emily said.

"Running from Ezra?" Spencer pointed out. "It sounds like she got proof."

"Toby go faster!"

"We are still thirty minutes away, If I go faster, then we will be stopped by the police and it will take longer to get there." We heard shuffling and more running.

"Aria!" We heard a voice say while more running occurred.

"That's Ezra's voice." Hanna pointed out. Now we are were very worried.

"Aria, I know you're out there." Ezra yelled while Aria was still running. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"He knows why she's hiding from him." Hanna said.

"Aria!" He yelled once more.

"She doesn't want to be found Ezra, just stop looking." Hanna said, knowing he can't hear her. We heard more footsteps and then someone's phone rang. It wasn't any of ours so it must be Aria's and then it stopped after the first ring.

"He's evil, he can't track her down by calling her." Hanna said.

"Yes he can Hanna." Spencer corrected her. We heard more running, then the footsteps turned into heavy steps.

"Aria?" He said.

"His voice is too close." Emily said.

"Is he going to find her?" Hanna asked

"Maybe." I said.

"Aria!" He yelled angrily.

"Okay he sounds angry." Hanna said.

"Of course he's angry, she's knows he's A." Spencer said.

"We're ten minutes away." Toby said, he sped up.

"Why are you doing this, just come out and talk to me." Ezra said.

"He hasn't found her yet." Emily said in relief.

"What do you think will happen if he does?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know."Spencer said.

"Please just don't do this, please come out and talk to me." He said.

"At least he doesn't sound angry, he sounds desperate." Hanna said. Then we heard running, and then it was silent. Too silent. Then the running sounds continued.

"The lift is closing in five minute." A voice said.

"She's on a Ski lift?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, there is one near Ezra's cabin, maybe that's the only opportunity to escape. We can hear her struggling with bars. She finally got it down, but what we heard next made us terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember this is an AU, so it follow exactly what happened. And parts of the script was in here so not all of the writing belongs to me, It belongs to Pretty Little Liars as well as the name and the characters. WARNING: spoilers of who big A is.**

 **Previously:**

" _The lift is closing in five minute." A voice said._

" _She's on a Ski lift?" Hanna asked._

" _Yes, there is one near Ezra's cabin, maybe that's the only opportunity to escape. We can hear her struggling with bars. She finally got it down, but what we heard next made us terrified._

 **Chapter 3**

 **Caleb's Point of View**

We can hear her struggling with bars. She finally got it down, but what we heard next made us terrified. We heard a gasp.

"Aria. Aria. Aria. I didn't mean it to end this way. Okay." Ezra said. You can tell Aria is scared without seeing her. We hear her call for help.

"Stop Stop, please please, I know you're upset, but just hear me out." Ezra said. Trying to calm down Aria, even though we can only hear her freaking out.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. "Why are we stopped?" She said as a bell was rang.

"I know what you saw back there and I can explain it." The more the conversation kept going the most we wanted to be there incase anything bad happened, like really bad.

"You knew Alison, you knew her, you pretended not to, and you wouldn't-" She said taking large breaths.

"Yes, Yes, I know, I lied. I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was afraid, I was afraid you wouldn't forgive me." He said trying to explain all of his actions. "I met Alison in college, she lied about her age, and I believed her."

"I don't want to hear this. I don't want to hear it I want to get off!" She yelled. I can understand, I would want to be near him either.

"Aria, please just listen to me." He said

"Nothing you'll say will change anything, I don't even know who you are!" She yelled, we could hear the hurt in her voice, definitely upset. He told her she does know him, but none of us trust him.

"You wanted Alison dead, you wanted her dead, you thought you got her pregnant."

"Fine, yes I was angry at Alison, but I wasn't the one who tried to kill her." Toby motioned that we're five minute away from Aria and Ezra.

"Then who was?" Aria asked

"It was Cece, Cece Drake. It was an accident, and Ali's mother covered it up. She doesn't know she was alive at the time."

"But you were still involved right?" She said ready to burst out into more tears.

"Cece is big A?" Hanna asked. We nodded and kept listening. I knew it was a good idea to find a way to listen to the conversation.

"Yes, I am A, I wasn't the one who hurt you guys, I was just there to give them information."

"Let me off, I don't want to be near you. Let me off this ski lift!" She yelled

"No, I can't, you know too much, and I can't let you leave. I was instructed to ask you this when you found out." Ezra said

"Ask me what?" She said not calming down out all.

"You have to make a decision. You have to join the A team, or else."

"Or else what?" She said angrily

"Cece told I have to kill you if you don't agree to join the A team." He said. We heard the ski lift moving.

"I rather die, than join the A team. I won't join you. I will never." She yelled, crying.

"As you wish." He said, but you can tell he was hurt by saying this. We all looked at each other, scared. Aria just refused to join the A team, and now Ezra is planning on killing her. When heard the ski lift moving, then stopped, and more running. She has escaped A, I mean Ezra, for now. But he's on the hunt for her. The car stopped. We made it to the woods were Ezra's cabin was located.

"New plan, let's separate into two groups. Emily Spencer and Hanna go that way and try to find Aria, if you find Ezra give one of us a call, and we will do our best to locate you and stop him. Toby and I will go this way and try to do the same." I explained. Me and Toby separated from the girls and we had a mission: to find Aria and stop Ezra.

 **Aria's Point of View**

I ran through the woods. Ezra was trying to kill me, but he has my car keys, so If I wanted to escape I had to either hide in the woods, or walk to town. Someone was calling me. I tried to make the ringer silent, hoping Ezra didn't hear, it was Spencer, I answered.

"Spencer?''

"Aria? Where are you in the woods?"

"How do you know I am in the woods?"

"Because Caleb put a bug on you somewhere, and we heard everything while on the way to Ezra's cabin." Hanna said

"I have no idea where I am." I whispered. I heard footsteps.

"I hear footsteps, it might be Ezra's" I whispered again, hoping he can't hear me.

"It could be Toby and Caleb." Emily said

"There is only one set though"

"Then run Aria." Spencer said. I did. I haven't hanged up the phone yet. I was behind a tree and walked out slowly looking for any sign of Ezra. There was no sign, so I ran. I Looked around and turn right, but I ran right into Ezra. He was so quiet, I couldn't have seen him coming.

"Well hello there." He said. The others are on the other line. I told them I keep the phone on. I tried to run the opposite from where he was, but he grabbed me and injected me with something.

"Time to go back to the cabin." He said then everything black.

 **Spencer's Point of View**

"Aria?" I yelled. The phone went silent.

"He said he is taking her back to his cabin." I said

"To kill her?'' Hanna said. We all know that's what he's planning to do, but it seems so surreal. We trusted Ezra.

"I am going to call Caleb." Hanna said. They did, but they were farther from the cabin then Caleb and Toby were. We are going there.

 **Toby's Point of View**

Caleb got off the phone with Hanna. And now we needed to save Aria from Ezra. We were already at the cabin, we haven't got in yet, Caleb was still trying to hack Ezra's lock code.

"Well, remember, Aria got the code, so think of things she would put." I said. It was useless. We looked around the Cabin and saw an open window. We both climbed in, shut it and waited for Ezra to come.

Just a few minutes later the door started to open. When it opened, It was Ezra, holding an unconscious Aria. He still hasn't realized Caleb and I are waiting for him. He closed the door, and finally realized we are there.

"Ezra?" We both said angrily. He looked very guilty in this moment.

"Toby, Caleb, what are you doing here?"

"We're not going to let you hurt Aria, or any of them ever again." I said. We were very angry, ready to throw a punch or start a fight, but we couldn't until he puts Aria down.

"You two are idiots, you don't know what my motives are." Ezra yelled. He looked outside getting worried.

"Well, it clearly looks like you're about to kill Aria right now." Caleb added.

"You guys don't get it, nobody can pretend to be in love with someone." He said. He saw car lights coming up to the cabin.

"Look, take her, and hide." He said. He gave me Aria, and then we did what he said, and hid. Moments later CeCe entered.

"So Aria found out?" She said.

"Yes and I am going to take care of it." Ezra said.

"I knew I could trust you Ezra." She said.

"I'm not so sure you can. I am an A too. You're not the only one with a motive."

"What's yours then?" She asked.

"You remembered why I stayed in the team?" He asked.

"Yes, to protect Aria, we promised you we won't touch her if you stayed and gather information."

"Exactly, so why would you think I would be willing to kill the only person I care about when I joined to protect her?" He asked. She realized it's a trap. "Sorry, but you can't escape that easily Cece, this ends now."

"You realized after this is over, she still won't forgive you." She yelled.

"I know, but at least none of them is in danger." Little did Caleb and I knew, Ezra had a gun. He pulled it out on Cece.

"Look, Ezra, you realized there are more of us." CeCe said, while pleading for life

"I know, and I know who each and everyone of them are, If they don't quit the A team, then I will have to blackmail them to." He said. CeCe attacked him, and he shot the gun. CeCe was dead, and we came out from hiding, and Spencer, Hanna and Emily walked in.

 **Spencer's Point of View**

We arrived at the cabin. We all heard a gunshot and feared the worst. We ran, found the door opened, and went inside. We said Toby carrying Aria, who was unconscious, with Caleb and Ezra. We looked down and saw CeCe dead.

"What happened?" I said.

"It's over." Toby said. He set Aria down on the couch and gave me a hug.

"A doesn't exist anymore." Ezra said. Toby and Caleb seems safe, but we didn't.

"But you're A, Ezra, you did this." Hanna yelled.

"He has a good reason for joining." Toby said. We still didn't trust him

"Spencer, he joined for similar reason why I did last year." Toby said. We regained some trust. Aria is gaining conscious.

"Get her out of here, last thing she needs to be around me." Ezra said.

"Okay." I told him. I picked up Aria and all five of us returned to the car. Ezra stayed behind to cover up CeCe's murder. He told us that if he gets caught, he wouldn't mention our involvement. We were all in the car and Toby drove back. We were ready for Aria to wake up any minute.

 **AN: Should I continue, do you want Aria and Ezra to get back together? Do you want Aria to find out the truth? Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Final Chapter

**Previously:**

"Get her out of here, last thing she needs to be around me." Ezra said.

"Okay." I told him. I picked up Aria and all five of us returned to the car. Ezra stayed behind to cover up CeCe's murder. He told us that if he gets caught, he wouldn't mention our involvement. We were all in the car and Toby drove back. We were ready for Aria to wake up any minute.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Emily's Point of View**

We have been driving for a few minutes before Aria completely woke up

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's over Aria, there's no more A." I said. She realized what happened before Ezra drugged her, but she didn't know his motives. We didn't think it was right for us to tell her, we wanted Ezra to do it. The whole drive back to Rosewood, Aria just sat there looking out the window, a fear tears streaming down her eyes. I comforted her, since I was sitting next to her. We all wanted to tell her Ezra wasn't a bad guy. He was protecting her, and all it cost was gathering information. I would forgive Paige if she done the same thing.

"Are you okay?" I asked. When I looked over she was sleeping. It was a long drive back to Rosewood and her emotions were messed around today, so we decided to let her sleep. Then I started texting Ezra.

Me: We didn't tell Aria yet, we thought you should be the one to do that.

Ezra: Thankyou, can you meet me at the Brew?

Me: Of course, should Aria meet you?

Ezra: Only if she wants to.

Me: She's stubborn, She'll won't want to, so we just drop her off their, and see what happens.

Ezra: Okay, thanks.

Me: You know, you did a brave thing. Joining the A team is dangerous, especially if you are a double agent.

Ezra: I know, I got the rest of the team to stand down. The only thing you guys need to worry about now is College, and life after you graduate.

Me: Thanks, I'll see you soon.

We just entered Rosewood, and I told them that we should stop at the Brew. Aria woke up after we past the entrance.

"Hey, we are going to coffee, do you want to stay and come with us, or do you just want to go home?" Spencer said.

"I'll join you guys." Aria said. Knowing she doesn't want to be alone. We went to the Brew, and it was opened. There was a lot of people, so I hope Aria doesn't notice Ezra right away and leaves. We got coffee, and Ezra notice us, Aria didn't notice him yet. We all sat down, and Aria was still getting her coffee until she finally notice him. We watch to make sure she didn't freak out too badly.

 **Aria's Point of View**

The only people left in the Brew were me, Emily,Spencer,Hanna, Toby and Caleb until I realized Ezra was sitting at a table not to far from where I was at. I just stood there remember all of the events from tonight. Then he came up to me.

"Aria, I couldn't explain everything earlier, we were being listened to by the rest of the team." He said.

"I should just leave." I told him.

"Can I please just fully explain everything to you, there is no A to listen in this time." He pleaded. I agreed and took a seat the the couch. I saw the others watching.

"They told you were to be, didn't they?" I asked.

"Yes, they know my motives, and trust and forgave me. I just want you to listen and then you can decide whether or not you want to get back together or not."

"I joined to protect you." He stated.

"All it cost was giving them a little information about you, and I was willing to do so if it means you guys would be safe. I even told her them false information most of the time, before she started checking the facts. Then Cece took it too far. She started framing Hanna's mom and crashing a car in Emily's house, I told her to stop. She wouldn't until I convinced her I didn't love you anymore. But I always have and will. Then she told once you find out that I have to kill you. I played along and told her that wouldn't be a problem. It gave me the perfect opportunity to stop the A-Team. I could never get CeCe alone, so If I told her I had you, she'll come. And once she did I'd put a stop to her." He explained. A lot of my anger was gone, after listening to his reasoning.

"Did you stop her?" I asked.

"Yes, I told her she needs to stop, and I pulled a gun out on her to threaten her, but when she fought back I shot it and she's dead. The rest of the team is fine of leaving, they were all afraid of CeCe." He explained. "It's the only way I could stop A from putting you and your friends in danger." I was less stiff around him, and could feel the others still watching. I have to decide whether or not I should forgive him. I know what my answer is.

"What about Ali?" I asked.

"While I was in college, she hit on me, and she said she was 18. I believed her, she looked old enough. We went on a few date, but after i found out her real age I broke it off." He said.

"The age difference between me and you is the same between you and her." I added.

"But, when I met you you were mature, and we actually shared real interests. Ali made up a lot of things she was interested in to start our relationship. We only dated, nothing else.''

He said. He given me the truth, and I didn't mind the answers. I know that I should trust him, and I do love him so much. I gave in and hugged him. I need the safety I felt when I was in his arms. Even though he was reason she didn't feel safe, I never felt more safe, then right now in his arms. I looked up and kissed him. We reunited with the group and went home. I stayed the night at Ezra's and we all live happily with our significant other.


End file.
